masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Calix Corvannis
Calix Corvannis is the chief life support technician of the Nexus. Jocular by nature and responsible for implementing the entire cryostasis system aboard the ship, Calix is known for being extremely talented at his job as well as protective of those under his oversight be they live crew members or inanimate systems. Background Back in the Milky Way, Calix was a middle-management tech assigned to various ships and space stations througout his career, rising to the rank of chief only one year before the Andromeda Initiative publicly called for its volunteers. Eventually he became leader to a group of engineers aboard the frigate Warsaw. He earned his crew's loyalty after successfully mediating a "labor dispute" on their behalf. A string of bad decisions by the Warsaw's captain led to its near-destruction. Calix and his team of engineers were ordered to work the problems to the brink of exhaustion and beyond, but later they realized that they were being put in a position to blame should the ship be destroyed. Calix refused to let this happen, so against all odds he and his team managed to limp the ship back to port and he earned himself an "administrative reassignment" for defying the captain. To his surprise, the entire team followed him off the ship and into the Andromeda Initiative as they told him they'd follow him literally anywhere. Calix stipulated in his application that he and his crew would join together or not at all, and Nexus Superintendent Nakmor Kesh was willing to overlook the stain on their employment records. Known members of Calix's team included the humans Lawrence Nnebron, Andria, Ulrich, and Reggie, the asari Irida Fadeer, and the salarian Rantan Na'to. Calix also engaged in Sha'ira's services as one of his favorite places was the Consort's chambers, second only to engineering places. Mass Effect Andromeda: Nexus Uprising Calix is reawakened by Kesh and Security Director Sloane Kelly in order to fix the imminently failing life support systems. With only a few minutes to spare before total shutdown, Calix quickly makes a judgment call to revive 7 other members of his crew and manages to stabilize the air supply. Because the station has so many other issues to resolve, Calix assists in waking the other specialists needed to expedite repairs. With the biometrics database offline, a special maintenance code known only to him and Kesh was required for manual reawakening. A few days after the initial disaster, this code is sought from him by Acting Director Jarun Tann, who wanted it for contingency purposes. Summoned by Tann to an office near Operations just after finishing some calibrations, Calix jokingly asks if Tann has any Tupari around before the discussion turns to the issue at hand. Kesh already refused Tann, and Calix doesn't want to give the Acting Director what he wants either due to not fully trusting his stated justifications. However, Calix compromises by not telling his superior Kesh about this conversation and by allowing Tann to approach him should discreet reawakening be required. Sometime later, Calix is duped into unsealing 9 stasis pods with a forged authorization order from Director of Colonial Affairs Foster Addison. Discovering the deceit, Calix notifies Sloane about this, leading her and her security forces to violently deal with the perpetrator Priote Falarn and the nine. As the days drag by Calix is reminded of his experiences on the Warsaw. Recognizing the overwork and the pressures his crew are under, he authorizes them to host a cookout to at least alleviate some stress. William Spender, assistant to Tann and Addison, initially disapproves but later acquiesces after Calix explains the situation to him. For all of Spender's posturing on conserving rations, Calix sees his point and advises Irida and Nnebron afterward to be mindful of their own supplies. When one of the krogan crews on the warehouses requests for Calix's life support teams, Calix dispatches Reg, Andria, and Na'to to assist. This ends in tragedy as a patch of so-called Scourge once more assaults the Nexus, resulting in Na'to's death. Kesh extends her sympathies, and although Calix grieves for weeks he presses on with the work that must be done. In the aftermath of Irida's data theft and sabotage of Nexus servers, Calix is interviewed by Sloane to determine what he knows. He is as surprised as anyone, although when Sloane can't seem to figure out why Irida stole what she stole Calix offers his insights. The leadership is dead, replaced by people nobody really knows, and specialists woken up to fix the ship instead see chaos, dwindling supplies, and mysterious threats. The present leadership expects the crew to just do their jobs without full disclosure, hence people are very reluctant to go back to cryosleep (as suggested by Tann to conserve resources) for when catastrophe occurs. Calix posits that Irida may have stolen the data to be prepared for the eventuality. Sloane is impressed with the turian's powers of observation and as she sees they share the same concerns clears him in her investigation for the time being. As it turns out Calix did receive Irida's stolen data cache, who justified what she did with "doing her part to mind the rations." Calix claims to his crew that Irida is merely being held for questioning, and two weeks after her arrest he has yet to tell them the real reason why out of concern they might resort to similar stunts to "help". He pretends to look the other way when his team starts hoarding supplies, and it is taken as a tacit sign of approval. Things come to a head when Calix inadvertently learns from two loose-lipped krogan that the scout shuttles the leadership sent out to secure supplies and/or recon viable planets already returned weeks earlier, all bearing grim tidings yet the information was kept from the public. He tries to confirm this with Sloane, but she betrays his trust by repeating the official stance. Angry and now convinced their leaders intend to throw them under the proverbial bus like what happened in the Warsaw, Calix gathers his crew and goads them to express their defiance. When Tann, Addison and Sloane finally divulge the fate of the shuttles to the populace and make the return to cryostasis mandatory, Calix commandeers the PA system and exhorts the public to refuse until his access is cut off. Using Irida's stolen data plus a fire diversion in Hydroponics he and his faction are able to commandeer weapons and keep one step ahead of Sloane's security contingencies. Calix originally planned to relocate the weapons in some hidden chamber and use them as a bargaining chip to demand new leadership, but he underestimates the level of violence his crew is prepared to do. En route to the ark docking bays he and his six followers encounter Spender and three armed guards at the entrance to another warehouse/armory. A skirmish ensues resulting in Spender running away, the guards killed, one of Calix's team injured and Ulrich accidentally turned by Calix into a meat shield. In the aftermath Calix discovers Spender hiding in a closet, but lets him go after seeing him seemingly mess with a guard's aim in his haste to escape earlier. Three levels below Operations, the arrival of Calix and his team causes a stir among people already huddled there. Once he attempts to persuade the crowd to his cause, the crowd erupts into a riot between his supporters and detractors, drawing Sloane and her security team to the ruckus. Calix and his techs are able to escape when the civilians turn on the security team after seeing one of the latter allegedly hit one of the former. The scenario causes Sloane to realize Calix's possession of the stolen data as the turian seals a door behind him and his new army of converted followers. At a fabrication room near one of the ark hangars Calix sets up the headquarters of his uprising. Sloane discovers three of his guards, who bring her to him when she demands an audience with the turian a few hours after their last meeting. Talking with her privately he confesses he did not expect the amount of influence he has on people, but he does tell her she sparked the uprising when she lied to him about the scouts. Sloane offers to be the bridge between him and the other leaders, prompting Calix to disclose how Tann secretly approached him for the life support override codes months before. Driving the point home, Calix reminds her of the racial prejudices hanging over Tann's decisions that should've been left back in the Milky Way. Negotiations are interrupted when Nakmor warriors assault the hideout to end the insurrection. Calix goes off to defend his people, Sloane tries to convince him to surrender, but he is resigned to the prospect of violence. As he has her tied up to a chair, he throws her a knife to see what she would do. In the bloodbath composed of hundreds of combatants that follows Calix meets up with Sloane again, who has thrown her lot in with the rebels. Sloane asks him about the knife, and while he tells her why he is killed midsentence via sniper rifle headshot, slumping against the former Security Director. The rebellion soon crumbles without its leader, leaving Sloane to speak for the rebels' grievances in the aftermath. Mass Effect: Andromeda By the time Pathfinder Ryder arrives at the Nexus the story of Calix's rebellion can be gleaned from investigating the station's history. Calix's fate during the events of the Uprising is also mentioned in a report from Heleus News Service. Category:Andromeda Initiative